vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 4)
Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be kept in mind. *Confusions are things that are unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are unconfirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Putin-P Series Timeline Songs こわれたかがみ。 Kagami. / The Broken Mirror. :Sung by Kagamine Len ・Gakupo, Nagasuryoku :Original title: 【鏡音レン・神威】こわれたかがみ。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The video begins with each "sleeping" character. It confirms that Miku shot herself with a USB in the final scene of A Place to Chat. Len has plugged a USB in his headphones as well. Len was on his way to see Rin and had some flashbacks about her when he was a dog and also more recent events as a Vocaloid. Unfortunately, Kamui appeared and he stopped him along the way. It's later hinted that Kamui was the boy who shot Len (the dog) in their past lives. Kamui wondered if he could change, but he couldn't, because the 'previous' him was Ronald McDonald ("LaLaLaLa Happy, LaLaLaLa Happy.") Kamui and Len then wrestled, but luckily, Len defeated Kamui. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "Goodbye Irina" - Kagamine Len Keywords *『ララララハッピー☆ 』 LaLaLaLa Happy *『クスリはもういらない、受け止める』 There's no need for drugs, I'll stop taking them *『リンが望んだね、、、だから戦うよ！！』 Because it's Rin's wish,,, that's why I fight!! *『ボクと同じなんだよｗ』 I am too lol *『エコエコうるせぇー！！ 』 Shut up with that echo echo! *『きえないひとみを見つけるその時まで 』 Up to the point in which he finds these eyes that do not disappear *『さよならイリーナ』Farewell Irina *『霞んだ未来は　何度も導く 』 The future that turns out to be blurry, several times it guided me Notes *This is Len and Kamui's second battle. *One of the tags for this song in Nico Nico Douga is "I'm glad it didn't hurt" *The subtitles for Len are yellow and red, while Kamui's are dark blue and red. *The first time Kamui's eyes were red was in For you, For Me, the same goes for his bold head. His "Soviet Union" mark on his forehead seems to be missing; unsure if it was present in For you, For Me. *The keyword "shut up with that echo echo" is what Rin said to him in the song The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *Kamui admitted he was a murderer like Irina. *In Stealing is Doctrine? ''Len's final words are "farewell" to Irina. In this song, Len also said "farewell to Irina". It could mean various things; however, he only said farewell because her ''memory was about to die. Meaning that Len already knew that only her memory was disapearing and not her physical self. *Len said he will not make the same mistake as he did before, that is when he was a dog. When he was a dog, he carried the scarf and was about to reach Irina, however was stopped by Kamui / Human Len. *The "same mistake" as mentioned before was "if only I had been more intelligent, I would've dealt with you" in Stealing is a Doctrine. Confusions *It's unsure why Kamui's Soviet Union tattoo is missing. Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len reaching out to Rin. Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Irina's red eyes. Broken_Mirror_5.jpg|Kamui's weapon The_Broken_Mirror.jpg|Kamui and Len's meeting. Broken_Mirror_wow_this_is_intense_guy.png|Riki Choshu - Wow, this seems intense! Broken_Mirror_6.jpg|Kamui and Len's fight Broken_Mirror_7.jpg|Wrestling move For the next few songs (until With the Invisible You) it will show three illustrations; with different orders according to the singer. A sleeping Miku, a USB attached to her, a sleeping Rin, and a sleeping Len on a chair with a USB attached. They were inside the "data" / interior, judging by all the snow. There were flashe backs of Len; being what he was in his previous life, a dog. Whilst he was on his way to Irina, Kamui stopped him, a gun in his hand. It was revealed that he was bald and had red eyes (first shown in For You, For Me). Like Len, there were flash backs as well; memories of Human Len and the gun; as shown in Stealing is A Doctrine? While things were getting intense; Riki Choshu a professional wrestler said "wow, it's getting intense" who also made an appearance in Goodbye to the Dream. Riki, thought Kamui could just shoot Len in the spot with his gun, but it was nowhere to be found. It was a hard battle, however, Len managed to take him down as shown in the last illustration. It goes to show how strong Len is. Note that Kamui is a cyborg, and he weighs more than a normal "human". While Len is a Vocaloid; something that is human but not exactly human. きみにさよなら★ ni Sayonara★ / Goodbye :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 【鏡音リン】きみにさよなら★【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin tried to convince herself that everything was ok and that she had no regrets over what happened. Rin then had a few flashbacks about Len, about Russia, and about Putin. Sometimes they were sweet memories, sometimes they were dark ones. Rin said that "because of Putin, I fought with friends today." Rin said she'll be forever happy, she'll run from time. Rin saw so many 'videos' / stories of herself, and said, "Thank you to all the listeners who've listened to the series so far. Thanks to everyone, and lastly", Rin said, "Thanks to Len." She commented about the last wrestling move he did on Kamui, and admitted that Rin loved different kinds of wrestling moves. In the end, Rin's eyes became blank and full of tears. And thus, the memory of Irina has disapeared. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "But, this is fine" - Kagamine Rin Keywords *『イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。』 Irina's dream is a little different *『にゃ 』 Nya *『あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると 』 I can become Putin's right arm *『あたしは夢見ていただけ』 I had only dreamt it *『誰かと見たいって願った 』 I wish to see someone *『フラフラしてないで　今日だけは二人でサンデー』 Equilibrium don't lose it, just for today is our Sunday *『「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」』 The enemy, America. As Putin's right arm, today I fought with friends *『この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて』Let yourself be rewritten in this world *『時間は 走るんだよ』 I'll run from time *『話を観てくれたリスナー 』 The listeners who watch the story *『フラフラしちゃうよ 忘れられたくないよ』 Equilibrium won't make you dizzy, I almost forgot Notes *The order of Rin's eye colors are: Red -> Blue -> White/blank *Rin says "nya" because she is trying to fake her happiness. *One of the tags (Nico Nico Douga) in Goodbye to You is: 『忘れないよ！』 (Don't forget!) *Len mentioned things about time in The Broken Mirror. He said that "time has stopped for Rin", while Rin said "I'll run away from time" and Miku said "Time can't be stopped". So, in other words, what Rin was doing is completely useless and effortless. *When Rin said "let yourself be rewritten in this world", an illustration from "It's the End" is shown from Putin-P's Part 1 album crossfade. *All the songs / stories shown in the video are happy songs (the songs where Rin is happy) Those songs are (screenshot / stories) **''The Eyes that Don't Vanish (Rin and Len's Sunday) **''If We Meet Again ''(Where Len hugged her; inserting her memories from Russia) **''No Need to Worry!! ''(Where Rin remembers how he first met Len) **''Murderer! ''(Rin being pretty; happy Len must be watching her concert) Confusions *Who are the "friends" mentioned by Rin while she was battling as Putin's right arm? She was in her Vocaloid costume as shown in the PV. Len doesn't have a weapon, it's possible for Luka, and Miku has a low chance on helping. Could it be Kamui? Because Kamui was Irina's companion in the Russian world. *Who is the person that Rin wished to see? It couldn't be Len, because later in the video she commented on Len's wrestling moves, that means she knew where he was. Illustration Analysis Kimi_ni_sayonara1.png|Red/blood scene Kimi_ni_sayonara2.png|Normal sight? Kimi_ni_sayonara4.png|The enemy Kimi_ni_sayonara5.png|Process of being "rewritten" Kimi_ni_sayonara6.png|Screenshots Kimi_ni_sayonara7.png|Yellow subtitles A closer look at Rin's eyes. As shown before in the previous song ''The Broken Mirror, Rin's eyes were red. In this song, it started out red too; though Rin looked like she was bearing pain in The Broken Mirror, she was Trying to sound happy; by rapidly saying "nya" in several parts. It also shows Rin's flashback of Putin (the fight in Russia; however in some parts she was in her Vocaloid costume), where she carries a machine gun, as shown in the slideshow. There were red effects that may resemble blood or violence in the video by Shiuka. Later on, the red effects turned to blue when the machine gun disappeared; and Rin's pose on Putin-P's album "Hitori ni Shinaide." (It's the End!) came. After the flashback, Rin's eyes changed to blue for some reason. Memories of unpleasant things came up; for example, Putin's "orders", saying the enemy is America (resembled by Ronald McDonald. Not only does he play a role in the series; he also resembles America/freedom) Moving on; it shows Rin's flashbacks where she was being "rewritten" from being "Irina" to being "Vocaloid Rin". Although the image is quite blurry, interpretations could still be made out. For one; Vocaloid Rin and Irina knew of each other's existence. Next; a series of "happy memories" came. Songs / screenshots / scenes seen in the song can be seen in the notes. (Although Len rejected Rin in The Decisive's Battle Day!, she felt really happy and nervous in the beginning). Nearing the end of the songs; Rin's "stories" could be seen. Those songs are the songs which appeared in the series of screenshots. Notice how the subtitles change from white to yellow after the stories pops up. However, the songs disappeared. What does that symbolize? The series is coming to an end. Rin said goodbye and thanks to the listeners and fans of the series, and finally thanked Len at the very end. Her eyes went fully blank with tears as the memories of Irina from the Russian era were gone. みえないきみと。 Kimi to. / With the One I Can't See. :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Ronald McDonald :Original title:【初音ミク】みえないきみと。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sings about 'her love' for Ronald McDonald. She said she'd love him where ever she was, and told him to listen carefully. Miku wanted to dance with him, and also mentioned that she was 'different' from before, and that Ronald was being manipulated, and asked him if he was fine with that, there were many 'substitutes' for Ronald. Miku then sang about the dog (Len) who had fought Ronald, even though Len couldn't see the future, and thus, Miku will fight forever, and will wake up Ronald's sleeping heart. She wonders who will Ronald shoot the gun at, she then told him just try and shoot it at anyone. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "The End." - Hatsune Miku That done; it showed an illustration of Len awakened, looking up and crying, along with an announcement from Putin-P that said: ::"Feels like many things happened, Miku and Len appear from inside of Kagamine Rin" ::"Even at the final instalment, some things may happen." ::"I want to drink coffee." Keywords *『私には分かる　田代いるし！ 』I understand, Tashiro is here! *『ララララハッピー★ 』LaLaLaLa Happy *MinMin Daha! *『ふたりの物語 私はなにもないもので 』 Story for two, I am nothing *『君も同じだね』You too *『笑え！！！ 』 Laugh!!! * 『たとえ未来がみえなくても 』 Even if he can't see the future Notes *After 2 whole parts Ronald is finally seen (not in "drug" form) *It's confirmed that both Miku and Ronald's role were "nothing", for the story of two talks about Rin and Len. *One of the tags in Nico Nico Douga is "listen to me" *What does the Vitamin "Minmin Daha" means? And also "I will awake your sleeping heart" means? "Ichiban genki, nemui nai" If you drink this vitamin, you will NOT sleep. It will awaken you all night. Or worse than that. The effect of drinking Minmin daha is awareness, the brain can't stop thinking, and eyes can't stop looking even when shut (You could feel twitching). Imagine if this were to happen to Ronald. "Awareness" to Miku existence. "The brain can't stop thinking" of Miku in front of him. "Eyes can't stop looking even when shut" means he can't sleep while he was with Miku. *Len is the only one that left the data world. Miku will stay with Ronald inside Kamui, so only Rin is left. Illustration Analysis Mienai_Kimi_to_1.png|"Zoom out" Mienai_Kimi_to_2.png|Vitamin drink Mienai_Kimi_to_3.png|The 'data' world. Following the others' pattern, in the beginning it shows the three illustrations; with different orders according to the singer. A sleeping Miku, a USB attached to her, a sleeping Rin, and a sleeping Len on a chair with a USB attached to him. They were inside the "data" / interior, judging by all the snow. Unlike the previous two however, red-like flashes were shown. To symbolize? It may symbolize Rin. There, Miku finally meets Ronald, last seen in In the Unseen Night. She's mentioned before in the song that she will find Ronald, she'll be searching. And she finally found him there, though according to Miku she wasn't fully awake (sleeping heart). Tashiro is also shown there, though that'd be discussed later on. In the part where Miku said "listen to me", it could be interpreted that she was talking to Ronald, however, look closer. The camera zooms out, and it became blurred-buzz-like. What does it mean? Those buzz-like features usually happens when you video tape something from a TV. In other words, Tashiro (who later appeared with Len outside the interior, and also inside the interior with Ronald and Miku) is recording it. Not only that. That effect symbolizes "you", as the "fans" who are watching this series. Tashiro recording from the outside = the view point from the viewers / fans. Moving on, more flashbacks are shown from In the Unseen Night. Later followed by the "camera" zooming out, revealing various Miku and Ronald scenes. Basically saying, since they were in that topic, "there are more than just 1 Ronald and 1 Hatsune Miku" in that world. Everything became crashed-like, with Ronald and Miku "dancing". Famous clips of Ronald from Nico Nico Douga dancing is shown there (those dancing moves are taken from McDonald Japanese ads, just like his voice). Was that Miku's attempt on waking his heart? Presumably. Miku talked about the roles, first being the dog (Len) and the future, and later flashback for guns. Illustrations shown there are: *Teppannov pointing at Luka (Let's take a Trip!) *Miku pointing a gun at herself (A Place to Chat!) *Irina pointing a gun at "children" / war (Not Together) *Human Len pointing a gun at Dog Len (Stealing is A Doctrine?) *Irina pointing a gun at herself (Yet I want to Sleep!) *Miku pointing a gun at Len, who pointed a gun to Rin (herself) (Don't Interfere, alright?) *Red!Rin pointing a gun to herself (Don't Interfere, alright?) All the flashback images "exploded" and became a portal like circuit to symbolizethe 'data' world. It's similar to Yet I want to Sleep! only it was green in that video, where here it turned blue. Green means hope while blue means sad. Once it settled down, various running stands appeared. Len, Teppannov, Luka, and Miku, running to the left, while Rin the opposite way. And also, the story of two, whose pairs are: *Rin with Irina *Teppannov with Luka *Rin with Kamui *Len with Kamui *Ronald with Miku And so, Miku revealed that Miku and Ronald are nothing. The video then ends with LaLaLaLa Happy (non-drug related), Len in tears looking up with Tashiro in the background, and a message from Putin-P. A more detailed view on Tashiro is that he records several parts of the video. Though it's unsure right now, but in real life, he is a "director". エンドレスサバイバー！ (The Endless Survivor!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Original title: 【鏡音リン】エンドレスサバイバー！【オリジナル】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka, Utakata-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast(with subtitles) In the beginning of the song, the introduction shows a little information about a fourteen year old girl, codename "Happiness" (幸せ), hinted to be Irina. With Utakata-P as the illustrator, many "crossovers" and hints are given in the background of the illustration of his songs (such as the girl who appeared in Tabi ni Deyou!, fishing). Several other hints include a rubik's cube in the background, and a whale. Nevertheless it's to be noted that this is not the last song and the role of the song in this Part of the series is as a "video notice". Two preview pictures were uploaded to Putin-P's blog concerning the last song. It was hinted that two videos are to be uploaded by Putin-P by December. The last song will be uploaded on December 23rd; with an anime PV illustrated by Shiuka. More screenshots of the last song can be seen on Shiuka's pixiv account. Endless Survivor.png Putin-P_series_Last_installment_Len.jpg|Len's Preview Picture Putin-P_series_Last_installment.jpg|Rin's Preview Picture きみのひとみに。 no Hitomi ni. / In Your Eyes. :Sung by Kagamine Len :Original title: 【鏡音レン】きみのひとみに。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast This is the "final" song of the series; at the same time "Sayonara!" which was included in the video "Kimi no hitomi ni." from 5:00 to 7:00. Throughout the song, Len made several quotes used in previous songs, such as "hitori ni shinaide". The two of them walked around Shibuya station with Len having to recap what had happened after he left the interior. Irina's memory disapeared so Vocaloid!Rin didn't remember anything that happened after Mata Aetara. It shows that Miku never woke up and chose to stay in the Interior and that Len is the only one left that remembers their past lives in Russia. Len then chases after Rin, hugs her, (in a similar way as in the song The Eyes that don't Vanish) and tells her he loves her. Keywords Notes *The title "Kimi no hitomi ni." in your eyes, may reference to the fact that one of the ways to determine which Rin is speaking throughout the series (other than the color of the subtitles) is by looking at Rin's eyes (as seen on Part 1, and several times on Kimi ni Sayonara). However it may also reference to "The Eyes that don't Vanish". *In the ending credits of "Kimi no hitomi ni." it shows a character never introduced before in the series named "Elena" *The song "Kimi no hitomi ni." was uploaded on December 23rd, 2012 by midnight; in Japan, December 23rd,2012 was Sunday; which explains the video tag "kimi to futari de Sunday" *When Len first found Rin in the PV, Rin was sitting with the exact same pose as Irina in "Goodbye to you". *Just like when Rin tied her hair in ponytails to mimic Len's hair in "The Day of the Decisive Battle", Len also untied his ponytail in this song to mimic Rin's hair. Confusions *Miku is shown long pigtails in the PV, but ever since Jama Shinaide ne, her hair was cut short. *When Len said "I love you", why was it written as "______________" in the lyrics / subtitles in the video? Illustration Analysis Kimi_no_hitomi_ni_1.jpg|Len and Rin met; notice Rin's sitting position. Kimi_no_hitomi_ni_2.jpg|Miku's long pigtails. Kimi_no_hitomi_ni_3.jpg|Red!Rin teasing the camera. "Kimi no Hitomi ni" is drawn in a similar style to Kienai Hitomi (with an anime PV). There are many similarities between this song and Kienai Hitomi regarding the style of the video. For example by the ending of the song Kimi no Hitomi ni, Len and Rin hugged and the camera angle points up, fading in to Miku's side of the story (Sayonara!). Several poses were also the same in previous songs, such as Len hugging Rin from behind (Kienai Hitomi) and how Rin was shown sitting down when Len found her (Kimi ni Sayonara) It's shown how Len and Rin were walking around Shibuya station (This is the beginning!), Sugamo (???) station, Alta studio (If we meet again), and then later to a theme park (may it be the one they went to in Kienai Hitomi is not certain). Several flashbacks are shown throughout the video, mostly Rin / Irina. Moving on, Len later hugged her, the same way he did on Kienai Hitomi. There they were together and the camera direction went up, fading into Miku's Sayonara. There is a difference between the upload of Kimi no Hitomi ni in Nico Nico Douga (Nico Nico Douga ver.) and YouTube (YouTube ver.). In the Nico Nico Douga version, after Miku's Sayonara was over, it went to a smiling Rin, and later a red-eyed Rin. In the YouTube version however, it shows "thank you" in several different languages before it fades in to the smiling Rin and red-eyed Rin. さよなら！ Sayonara! / Goodbye! :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast This is the ending song to the series; which has the same role as Rin's "Oshimai Daze!". Oshimai Daze acts as an opening song to the series, though can be interpreted as the first song (technically it is Hitori ni Shinaide.), the same goes to Sayonara!. It can be interpreted that "Kimi no Hitomi ni." is the ending to the series. It's played as the ending credits of the series in the song "Kimi no Hitomi ni." which revealed several scenes by Tepannov and Luka. On the ending credits, all the songs from Part 1 -> 4, including the characters are mentioned, however, for some reason Mienai yoru ni is not on the list (Nayami Muyouu -> Kienai Hitomi; Mienai Yoru ni should be in between the two songs) Like several other songs in the series, this was most likely "produced" by Tepannov. Category:Song series‎